


Ursula

by montygreen



Series: Balthazar's 'Secret' [1]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montygreen/pseuds/montygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursula had always known. It wasn't that Balthazar had made it obvious, although he hadn't tried to hide it either, just in today's heteronormative society, everyone just assumed he was straight and Ursula was the only one who had seen it. She didn't really think Balthazar minded much, especially since Ursula was always there to talk about anything Balthazar couldn't talk about with some of his other friends.</p><p>seven short drabbles about how each member of the group found out about Balthazar's sexuality. all fluff and humor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ursula

It was an unusually warm spring day and Balthazar was sitting on the edge of the football field, waiting for some of the boys to finish their scrimmage, occasionally strumming the odd chord on his ukulele. Every few minutes, he would also lean over and jot a few words in a battered looking notebook nearby. 

Ursula had been taking some action shots when she noticed him. He was so focused in thought that he hardly noticed Ursula when she knelt down beside him. 

"Hello, Balth." Balthazar looked up surprised, then relaxed when he saw who disturbed his peaceful songwriting session. 

Hey Urs."

"How are you?" She asked politely, looking over at Balthazar's notebook. She didn't miss the blush that arose on his cheeks when he noticed her and quickly flipped to another page.

"Good." He responded.

"That's nice." Ursula adjusted herself in her seat and settled down to watch the practice game. A few minutes passed in silence, although neither of them really minded the quiet, both considering it a valuable time to think.

"So who's winning?" she asked after about five minutes referring to the game.

When Balthazar didn't answer, she looked over, only to see him distracted by a particular player.

"Balthazar?" Ursula asked with a sly smile.

"Huh?"

"I asked who was winning..?" Balthazar's cheeks turned a slight pink again, embarrassed.

"Erm, I don't think they're keeping score. Leo said something about wanting to focus on gameplay rather than competitiveness? I don't really know, I wasn't paying attention."  


Balthazar strummed a quiet 'G' cord,humming along. Ursula quieted down again, and watched Balth's face light up before falling as Pedro made a particularly good shot before it was blocked by the goalie. Inspired, he turned back to the original page in his notebook and wrote down a sentence.

"So who's the song about?" Ursula inquired curiously.

"No one." Balthazar answered quickly _(and not at all suspiciously.)_

"Not about a particular soccer player?" Ursula smiled knowingly as Balthazar looked at her in surprise before groaned.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, running his hand through his hair, uncannily similar to the way Pedro had thirty seconds ago.

"Don't worry, Balthy" Ursula patted his arm. "your secret's safe with me."

**Author's Note:**

> I know american 'soccer' pretty well but let me know if i used any wrong terms or something!
> 
> NExt is Meg!


End file.
